


Unfurled

by killerweasel



Series: Winging It [2]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M, Wingfic, winged!Newt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 01:38:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1326967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal really likes Newt's wings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unfurled

Title: Unfurled  
Fandom: _Pacific Rim_  
Characters: Newton Geiszler/Hannibal Chau  
Word Count: 400  
Rating: NC-17  
A/N: AU after the events of _Pacific Rim_  
Warnings: n/a  
Summary: Hannibal really likes Newt's wings.

"I want to see them, kid. Show them to me."

It takes a moment for Hannibal's words to register. Newt is barely hanging on by a thread as he lowers himself down again on Hannibal's cock. He's glad Hannibal has such a huge apartment because he doesn't have to worry about smacking his wings into the walls. His wings are nowhere near large enough to make him capable of flight, his wingspan isn't exactly small either.

Taking a deep breath, Newt concentrates on unfurling his wings. The process still feels almost alien to him. He flaps them a couple of times just to hear the noise they make before spreading them out as far as they can go. The overhead light shines down on them, allowing Hannibal to stare up at the patterns tattooed on the membranes of Newt's wings. Newt doesn't understand how the designs, which are also still on the skin of his back, appeared on his wings, but he thinks they look fantastic.

"Fucking gorgeous."

Newt isn't sure if Hannibal means the wings or the whole package, but it makes him smile. Keeping the wings open for longer than a few minutes is not the easiest thing in the world. He leaves them spread until the muscles in his back begin to burn and then begins to fold them back into place.

He freezes as Hannibal's hand carefully grabs his right wing. Newt knows what Hannibal wants to do and it sends a shiver of anticipation down his spine. He extends the wing down toward Hannibal's face, whimpering as Hannibal's teeth close on the edge of his wing. While he knows Hannibal isn't going to bite hard enough to damage the sensitive flesh there (he also isn't stupid enough to move when he can feel metal on skin), his brain keeps screaming it is still possible. When Hannibal adds a little more pressure, it's enough to send Newt over the edge, splattering his release on Hannibal's chest. Hannibal follows him shortly after.

Newt collapses down on Hannibal, panting harshly through his teeth. He's sore in all the right ways. Hannibal's hand rubs Newt's back in small circles, his fingertips brushing against the base of Newt's wings. Newt shudders through the aftershocks, muttering things under his breath neither of them can make out.

He uses his wings to cover them both like a blanket as they fall asleep.


End file.
